Taken
by Layana Hamoura
Summary: This is for all people who love Kagome and Inuyasha pairings and Kikyou bashings. If you love Inuyasha bring Kleenex. He gets killed in chapter 4 .but love brings him back in time for chapter 5
1. Kidnapped

Taken Chapter 1: Kidnapped  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were walking through the forest. They were not too far from Kaede's village. Kagome and Inuyasha were doing their usual bickering. "Inuyasha! I'm going home and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kagome said starting to run towards the well. "I don't think so!" Inuyasha replies and runs after her. "I bet you he brings her back and if I win no lechery for a month!" Sango wagered. "I'll take that bet! Lady Kagome is a strong woman, but if and when I win, you have to give me a kiss!" Miroku said smiling as he walked into Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew Inuyasha was behind her because she could hear him. She could see the well. She picked up her pace. She jumped hoping she wouldn't be caught. She felt two strong claws grab her by the legs and pull her up to the sky. She felt a claw poke into her right arm. She looked up to see that Inuyasha was not the one who had grabbed her. It was a bird demon.  
  
Inuyasha ran after Kagome at lightning speed. He was about to grab her, but someone already had. He looked up to the sky a bird demon carried Kagome over the horizon. "Kagome!" he yelled, but it was too late. The demon had already knocked her unconscious. Inuyasha ran back to the village as fast as he could, muttering as he went. "If she had just stayed with us thins wouldn't have happened." He finally made it to Kaede's hut and entered. "Sango. Miroku. I hope you haven't made yourselves comfortable. We've got to go. Kagome has been kidnapped by a bird demon.Inuyasha said quite out of breath. Sango didn't let him say anything else. "Kilala" she yelled. The fire cat ran outside of the hut and transformed. Sango and Miroku jumped on. "Which direction?" Sango asked. Inuyasha started running, searching for Kagome's scent, with the rest of the gang following on Kilala. As he ran, Inuyasha silently said," I will find you Kagome. When I do, I'll tell you before anything else happens."  
  
(A/N Hi! This is my first fanfic. If you don't like it I don't care. I'm open for suggestions.) 


	2. Nightmare and a curse

(AN) I feel so appreciated. My first reviewer, Whisper on the wind, made me post the rest of my story. I have already written 6 chapters. Will post as fast as I can.  
  
Chapter 2 : A Nightmare and Curse  
  
Kagome woke up with a killer headache. She could feel cold metal against her skin. She was blindfolded and gagged. Her kidnapper sat across the room waiting for her to wake up. Kagome tried to get out of her bindings, but they were too strong. At the sight of her movement the demon moved closer to Kagome. Kagome stopped moving. She heard something. It was slowly moving towards her. The demon picked her up. He carried her to another room. Inside this room was a giant tube-like container with a strange machine at the bottom. The demon hit a button on the strange machine and the container opened. He took off Kagome's blindfold and gag and placed her inside the container. He removed Kagome's bonds before the container closed. From inside the container Kagome asked, "Why are you doing this?" The demon's reply did not reach Kagome's ears before the sleeping fluid the demon inserted into the container took over her. As he watched Kagome's body go limp and float in the fluid, the demon said, "To lure your precious Inuyasha into my trap!" The demon's laugh could be heard throughout the castle as he exited the room.  
  
Kagome fell into a deep sleep. She was trapped inside a dream she didn't want. A nightmare. There in front of her was Kikyo with Inuyasha at her side. That scene was replaced by one of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala being killed by Naraku. "No!" she yelled, but no one could hear her. Then Kagome started to think about what the demon said before she went unconscious. He said,  
Your true love's life will soon be mine  
But you'll live on for 'er a time  
But he will soon come back to you  
If what you want is ever true "I wonder what he meant by that." Kagome thought, but then all her thoughts came to an end when she drifted deeper into sleep.  
  
Inuyasha had picked up Kagome's scent fifteen miles ago. They had gone as dar as they could, but now it seemed hopeless. "He goes higher in the air from here. I can't pick up her scent anymore." Inuyasha said with an angry face. You could tell he was angry at his inability to pick up a scent in the air. "Kilala. Can you pick up Kagome's scent?" Sango asked. She was worried beyond compare. Kilala went higher into the air. She found a small trail of Kagome's scent. She growled and sped off.  
  
In a few minutes a giant castle came into view. "That must be where they're keeping Kagome." Miroku said. The gang sped off in that direction. 


	3. A Long Awaited Meeting

Chapter 3: The Long- Awaited Meeting 

**Soku-san waited for Inuyasha and his friends to arrive in his courtyard. He looked to the sky to see them arriving that very minute. Inuyasha lands, unsheathes the Tetsusaiga, points it towards Soku-san and says, "Where's Kagome, kono san- shita!" Inuyasha yelled, angry as a bull in a Mexican arena. "Now, now. If you want to see your precious Kagome again, you will put away your weapons and follow me." Soku-san said and headed into the castle. Inuyasha put away the Tetsusaiga and followed Soku-san. The rest followed. Soku-san led them into a battle arena in the middle of the castle. Miroku gaped at what he saw. "He has a battle arena in the middle of his house!" he thought to himself as he looked around. Soku-san walked to the middle of the arena. He turned to face the gang. " All I want is one small competition. The one who wins gets their greatest desire and gets the girl." Soku-san said, with a small smirk on his face. Sango was quick to reply. "I accept." She said. Her voice rang out loud and clear. Inuyasha and Miroku could be heard saying the same thing afterwards. "Then let the games begin!" Soku-san said as three guests came out of the shadows. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango gasped at what they saw.**

**A/N I am so sorry! School is killing me. No literally. I actually had an attempt on my life today. I'll try to update more often, but thank you everyone who reviewed! Arigatou! **


	4. The Competition

Chapter

The Competition

The gang looked to the shadows to see three carbon copies of them. Inuyasha growled, while Miroku and Sango gaped at what they saw. There, standing in front of them, were three people wearing their exact clothing, who looked exactly like them, and probably knew their exact moves too. "First up will be the demon slayer, then the monk, and last and exceptionally least, the hanyou". Sokusan said, leaving the arena. Inuyasha winced at the term Sokusan used to describe him. "Sango you can get out now if you want." Miroku said staring with caring eyes. "No, Miroku. I'll stick this one out." Sango replied, understanding the monk's intent. "Let the competition begin." Sokusan's voice rang throughout the arena.

The two Sangos walked towards the center f the arena. Both prepared to fight to the death. The evil Sango made the first move. The real Sango matched her strength. Blow by blow, the battle raged on. Finally, one of the women was defeated. The real Sango lost. (Oh the MISERY! I can't take it! –Unknown voice- _You're still writing. _I know. I'm mental.) Miroku ran to the center of the arena and picked Sango up. He carried her over to the edge of the arena where Inuyasha stood. "Sango! My dear Sango! Are you alright! Is there anything I can do?" Miroku said. "You can stop hugging me so hard." Sango managed to say. "Now it is time for the monk to battle." Sokusan announced. Miroku looked to Sango and said, "I'll be back soon".

Miroku walked to the center of the arena. His evil clone met him in he middle. "You ready to die, punk?" said Miroku's evil clone. This was the first time one of the clones had spoken. "Don't count on it, jerk!" said the real Miroku.

The real Miroku then threw a handful of ashen salt. It didn't work.

He tried a spirit hold. It didn't work.

"Man! What does it take to kill this freak?" Miroku said aloud. Just in time to get a punch to the gut as well. 'I know what I'll do.' He thought. Then Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and directed it at his opponent. Dust rose from the ground. When the dust settled, the re, standing in front of him, was the clone. "Fool. Haven't you figured it out by now? We're stronger by ourselves than all of you put together." Said the clone. He then attacked Miroku. Miroku fell. So did two thirds of their hope. All rested on Inuyasha. "Your turn, half-breed!" Sokusan said. 'Inuyasha, you will fall.' Sokusan watched the determined hanyou walk to the center of the arena. .

Inuyasha had no time for talking. He got right down to the point. He and clone fought for what seemed like forever. Inuyasha only thought about Kagome. He was fighting blindly in rage. Finally, he used his Wind Scar in hopes of finishing him off. When the wind settled, the clone Inuyasha attacked.

Kagome felt her feet touch the ground. She was outside the container. In front of her stood a small servant. "Miss, I've been told to lead you to the arena where the competition is being held." The servant said. He went out the door. Kagome followed. "What competition?" Kagome asked. "Come. You will see." The servant replied calmly, making his way to the center of the castle. When they arrived, Kagome ran to the sidelines where Sango and Miroku watched.

The clone took a mimicking stance of the wind scar. He unleashed his sword's power on the real Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" yelled three voices from the sidelines. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran over to the battered body in the center of the arena. Inuyasha lay there thinking about how his worst fear came true. He himself had caused him not to be able to save Kagome. Kagome's voice then interrupted his thoughts. "Inuyasha. Are you alright?" she said, yelling at first, but quieted down a bit when she saw him wince. "I'll be fine! You know it will take more than that to kill me!" Inuyasha replied, but he knew otherwise. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt himself dripping away. "Kagome…I can't lie anymore. I'm not strong. I'm weak and stupid for not telling you this already… I love you… I don't love Kikyo. I love you…I..Don't ever forget me." Inuyasha said before passing away.

Ok. Don't kill me. My computer crashed. I'm using someone else's right now. Will update as soon as possible.


	5. Sorry!

Chapter

The Competition

The gang looked to the shadows to see three carbon copies of them. Inuyasha growled, while Miroku and Sango gaped at what they saw. There, standing in front of them, were three people wearing their exact clothing, who looked exactly like them, and probably knew their exact moves too. "First up will be the demon slayer, then the monk, and last and exceptionally least, the hanyou". Sokusan said, leaving the arena. Inuyasha winced at the term Sokusan used to describe him. "Sango you can get out now if you want." Miroku said staring with caring eyes. "No, Miroku. I'll stick this one out." Sango replied, understanding the monk's intent. "Let the competition begin." Sokusan's voice rang throughout the arena.

The two Sangos walked towards the center f the arena. Both prepared to fight to the death. The evil Sango made the first move. The real Sango matched her strength. Blow by blow, the battle raged on. Finally, one of the women was defeated. The real Sango lost. (Oh the MISERY! I can't take it! –Unknown voice- _You're still writing. _I know. I'm mental.) Miroku ran to the center of the arena and picked Sango up. He carried her over to the edge of the arena where Inuyasha stood. "Sango! My dear Sango! Are you alright! Is there anything I can do?" Miroku said. "You can stop hugging me so hard." Sango managed to say. "Now it is time for the monk to battle." Sokusan announced. Miroku looked to Sango and said, "I'll be back soon".

Miroku walked to the center of the arena. His evil clone met him in he middle. "You ready to die, punk?" said Miroku's evil clone. This was the first time one of the clones had spoken. "Don't count on it, jerk!" said the real Miroku.

The real Miroku then threw a handful of ashen salt. It didn't work.

He tried a spirit hold. It didn't work.

"Man! What does it take to kill this freak?" Miroku said aloud. Just in time to get a punch to the gut as well. 'I know what I'll do.' He thought. Then Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and directed it at his opponent. Dust rose from the ground. When the dust settled, the re, standing in front of him, was the clone. "Fool. Haven't you figured it out by now? We're stronger by ourselves than all of you put together." Said the clone. He then attacked Miroku. Miroku fell. So did two thirds of their hope. All rested on Inuyasha. "Your turn, half-breed!" Sokusan said. 'Inuyasha, you will fall.' Sokusan watched the determined hanyou walk to the center of the arena. .

Inuyasha had no time for talking. He got right down to the point. He and clone fought for what seemed like forever. Inuyasha only thought about Kagome. He was fighting blindly in rage. Finally, he used his Wind Scar in hopes of finishing him off. When the wind settled, the clone Inuyasha attacked.

Kagome felt her feet touch the ground. She was outside the container. In front of her stood a small servant. "Miss, I've been told to lead you to the arena where the competition is being held." The servant said. He went out the door. Kagome followed. "What competition?" Kagome asked. "Come. You will see." The servant replied calmly, making his way to the center of the castle. When they arrived, Kagome ran to the sidelines where Sango and Miroku watched.

The clone took a mimicking stance of the wind scar. He unleashed his sword's power on the real Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" yelled three voices from the sidelines. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran over to the battered body in the center of the arena. Inuyasha lay there thinking about how his worst fear came true. He himself had caused him not to be able to save Kagome. Kagome's voice then interrupted his thoughts. "Inuyasha. Are you alright?" she said, yelling at first, but quieted down a bit when she saw him wince. "I'll be fine! You know it will take more than that to kill me!" Inuyasha replied, but he knew otherwise. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt himself dripping away. "Kagome…I can't lie anymore. I'm not strong. I'm weak and stupid for not telling you this already… I love you… I don't love Kikyo. I love you…I..Don't ever forget me." Inuyasha said before passing away.

Ok. Don't kill me. My computer crashed. I'm using someone else's right now. Will update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone!!!! Yeah! I'm back on the internet. Got a new computer, a new school, and a new look on life, but don't worry my writing hasn't changed. I'll be releasing a new chapter by the end of the month if I can find the notebook I wrote Taken in. However, for Is This Really The End I write that as I go so I'll write something this weekend and put it up Monday. I might even have more than one chapter for you. ;-)

Layana Hamoura


End file.
